Emily's Story
by Anne-girl1
Summary: *COMPLETED AND UPDATED* Hey, there were muggles thrown into the magical world, why not have a witch girl thrown to live in the muggle world? Bear with me, it's my first HP fanfic.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so bear with me!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I hadn't meant for it to happen. I mean, I know the blowing up of the potions classroom wasn't exactly right. Boy, was Snape mad! And the time I dropped the baby Mandrake plant and made Professor Sprout and the entire class pass out and the flying lesson.ouch, I think I still have the bruise. I know I'm simply a klutz at learning magic. I am good; I just tend to have things come out the wrong way at the wrong times. It isn't fair that I've been sent out to live with muggles. Professor Dumbledore said it was just for a couple of months; 'a trial', he said. I don't want to live as a muggle and pretend I can't do magic. Even my best friend, Hermione, can't console me. I know I shall be miserable until I can return to Hogwarts. Well, I'm here on the Hogwarts Express to King's Cross Station and from there.a private school somewhere north of London. If I survive these next two months, it shall be a miracle."  
  
Yours, (if I don't perish with my deprived magic-mind)  
  
Emily  
  
Emily closed her journal and leaned back on the plushy seat, gazing out the window.  
  
"It isn't fair. It isn't fair," she said repeatedly to herself, furrowing her brow. "I try, I really do. Just because you turn your teacher into a pig and then make the entire castle smell like over-cooked cabbage and make the plum pudding explode all over Gryffindor table, doesn't mean you have to be kicked out to live at some stupid muggle school." She pulled out the paper Professor McGonagall had given her at Hogsmeade station. It said of her background, for she was not allowed to say anything about magic and wizardry. She hadn't really read it through yet and she proceeded to now.  
  
1 Born: London hospital, September 17, 1986  
  
Parents: Bertha and Walter Davidson  
  
Current Residence: 38 Baker Street, London, England  
  
Grammar School: Hopkin's Elementary  
  
Secondary School: St. Mary's  
  
Current Private School: St. John's Private School for Girls  
  
*Emily, if you reveal your true past, you will never be accepted into the magical world or Hogwarts again. You have been warned.  
  
-Professor McGonagall  
  
Emily raised her eyebrows and exhaled. 'This was going to be difficult. I mean, not the school part, but I think that if I were a witch among non- magical people, I think I'd like to tell someone,' she thought, 'just to empress them. But that's funny, they didn't take away my wand. Ha! I can't believe they trusted me with that one. Good, I can still do magic by night. And they let me keep my schoolbooks along with my muggle schoolbooks, so I won't fall too far behind.'  
  
The train slowly came to a stop and Emily heaved her trunk and the cage with her cat inside down the steps and did the last magical thing she could for a while. After a last glance around Platform 9 ¾, she disappeared through the gateway to King's Cross Station.  
  
"A cab will be waiting for you when you get there." Professor McGonagall's words floated through her head.  
  
Sure enough, at the gate, she saw a yellow taxi, waiting on the corner. The driver helped her with her things and they drove off towards the dreaded school. The drive was a long, dull one and Emily busied herself with looking out at the passing streets of London. Soon, there were fields and long fences and grand houses. Emily wished she could apparate, then she could be anywhere but here. She checked her watch. Four in the afternoon. She'd be in her Divination class right now, laughing with Hermione and making jokes about Professor Trelawney. All her classmates would be surrounding her, she could remember all their names. There was Hermione and Parvati, the two best friends Emily could have. There was Lavender, Seamus and Dean, Harry and Ron, very nice people. They'd all make fun at Professor Trelawney and her silly predictions behind her back. She sighed. It's not fair, she thought, for the umpteenth time.  
  
"There's St. John's up ahead, miss." The driver pointed to a huge school on the right. There was an iron gateway, which they passed under towards the many buildings of St. John's, the muggle school. The grounds were as big as Hogwarts, perhaps bigger, with big green courts that had thin ribbons of nets across the width of them. She remembered suddenly, no more quidditch. She groaned silently. She'd have to learn muggle games and sports. What would life be like without quidditch? The world's best, most exciting game! She had wished since first year to be on the quidditch team for Gryffindor. But with her school records now, she thought sullenly, there was no possible way.  
  
The door opened and a hand extended to help her out. She did not take it and marched grumpily past the driver, grabbed her trunk and cage and set off towards the main entrance, big double doors with glass windows on either side. It looked very solemn and church-like. Emily made a face and started to open the door when the driver cleared his throat loudly behind her. Oops, she forgot to pay him. Professor McGonagall said there'd be some muggle money in her trunk. She bit her lip, she didn't know how to count muggle money. "One little thing you forgot to tell me, McGonagall," she mumbled angrily and opened her trunk to find some slips of paper on top. Then she had an idea.  
  
"Excuse me, driver," she said, putting on a fake French accent, "I am from France and do not know ze English currency. Can you help me?"  
  
The driver raised an eyebrow. "Here, just give me these two. It comes to twenty pounds. Au revoir, mademoiselle."  
  
"Um, same to you," Emily bounced on her toes, waiting for the driver to leave. She watched the cab back out onto the street, then turned and laughed at her success. She hopped back up the steps and opened the door. She entered into a grand hall, which instantly reminded her of the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts. A group of girls in navy blue uniforms passed by, glancing at her, giggling and whispering. Emily scowled at them and tried a door on the right that said Headmaster. She heard voices inside and let herself in.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, sticking her head in between the door and the wall, "Um, I'm Emily Davidson and I'm new here."  
  
"Ah, yes, Miss Davidson, welcome, welcome." A tall man with dark hair and eyes strolled over to her and shook her hand. "We have your board all ready. Here is your schedule." He handed her an envelope. We just finished classes for today, but dinner hour begins at six-thirty. Miss Harrington here will show you to your room so you can lay off your things. Oh, and I'm sorry, but pets are not allowed at this school."  
  
"Oh, please sir, my cat is not a bit of harm, she's very domesticated. Please sir. She won't be a bother. I'll keep her in my room."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Davidson, but we cannot allow you to keep the animal."  
  
"What if she stays outside.on the grounds? Or in the shed I saw next to the big green courts. She is an outdoor cat. Please, sir."  
  
"Well, I suppose since it will be outside.and it will remain outside, do you hear? If it comes in, we will be forced to send it away."  
  
"Yes, sir," Emily smiled, "I'm very grateful to you."  
  
"Come, Miss Davidson." A sharp voice came from next to her. This must be Miss Harrington. She was also tall with angles and sharp, keen eyes that seemed to search Emily of her faults. Her hair was pulled up into a very tight bun. Emily could tell that she was not a person to cross and she was strongly reminded of Professor McGonagall.  
  
Emily followed Miss Harrington up three flights of stairs and through twisting hallways, until they reached a door at the end near a window and a chair next to the sill.  
  
"Now," Miss Harrington turned to panting Emily who still dragged her heavy trunk and cat carrier up here, "You will put your things down and get yourself settled. Then that animal is to be sent outside, understand? Dinner is in one hour. I strongly suggest that you should not be late." She walked past Emily with her nose in the air and down the hallway, after handing Emily a key to the room. Emily slowly opened the door.  
  
It was a fairly large room. There was a queen-sized bed on the other end with drapery on either side. (Like Gryffindor house, she thought miserably.) There was a huge window and a desk in the far corner. To the left was a door to the washroom, a small room complete with sink, toilet, and shower. Emily examined the light switches for ten whole minutes, fascinated by the instant light appearing in the big lamp on the ceiling.  
  
"It's really wonderful what muggles have found as alternatives to magic," she thought aloud. There was also a fireplace opposite the bed and a bed stand with a large plant on it.  
  
"I would really like to escape this confounded cage, if you please," a voice said behind  
  
Emily's trunk.  
  
"Oh, Missy, I'm sorry, I'm just so amazed at this room."  
  
"Well, be amazed later, I need to stretch."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Emily reached down and unlatched the door to the cat carrier. A sleek, grey cat leaped out and stretched its hind legs. Then it turned to face Emily.  
  
"I would like a reward for keeping quiet for the entire ride," Missy said. Emily smiled.  
  
"I'll sneak you up some food from the dining hall later."  
  
Emily had gotten her cat four years ago from the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. A wizard had cast a spell on the cat, making the cat immortal and enabling it to talk. Emily hadn't had a lonely moment since.  
  
"Well, you lied, I'm not an outdoor cat and I think I will stay here."  
  
"I was just about to ask you to." Emily began unpacking her trunk, "it's going to be a long two months." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" "Gasp!" Emily jumped a mile and looked around to see where the sound was coming from. It wouldn't stop.  
  
"What the heck.?" Emily pulled open the hanging drapes on her bed and looked down at the bed stand. There was a small rectangular box, beeping really loud. There were red numbers on the black screen in front that said 6:15.  
  
"That must be the time," Emily concluded after staring at it. Now to stop that horrid noise. How about this button? No, that wasn't it. This one in the back? Nope. Okay, this was getting annoying. The beeping ground into Emily's ears and brain. Finally, she saw a long black cord connected from the back of the box to the wall. She yanked it out of the socket and collapsed onto the floor. The noise echoed through her head, even though she had stopped it. The time was gone from the black screen.  
  
"What was that?" Emily asked, rubbing her ears.  
  
"An alarm clock," Missy hopped down from the bed. "The muggles use electricity, remember? The alarm is a tool they use to wake up faster."  
  
"Well, I don't like it," Emily stood up, "I don't like it at all."  
  
"Well, get dressed. You have breakfast at seven and your first class at eight. Don't forget to bring something up for me during your first break."  
  
Emily didn't answer and walked into the wash room to take a shower. Thank goodness she at least knew how to work this. Well, sort of. It took her a couple minutes to turn on the water. When she stepped out and dried herself with one of the fluffy towels, she saw a strange tool hanging from the wall. She pulled it out of its case with a click and examined it. It had a handle with some buttons on it that said "HOT" and "COOL" and "HIGH" and "LOW." Intrigued, Emily pressed the 'on' button, and yelled out as hot air blew into her face making her eyes water. She pressed the button again and it stopped. She turned it upside down and read the information. It said "electric hair dryer." A light clicked on in her brain. She turned it on again and turned the nozzle away from her. Once again, hot air streamed out of it, making a loud noise. Emily blew it over her hair for a moment.  
  
"This doesn't work," she made a face, but kept on blowing. After twenty minutes, her hair seemed dry enough. But there was something wrong. Her hair was a tangle of black mass and stuck out at odd angles; she couldn't get to lie flat.  
  
"Oh, man," she groaned. She looked like Professor Flitwick with his wild hair or some kind of werewolf. She looked really very scary. She covered her mouth as she gazed at herself in the looking glass. Smacking herself on the forehead, she pulled on a bathrobe and stalked out of the wash room. Missy took one look at her and laughed.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Emily narrowed her eyes at the rolling cat on the bed and opened her closet. Inside was a whole line of blue and green plaid skirts and a number of white, starched blouses, as well as a few navy blue ties. There were two navy jackets with the St. John's crest on the front. Lined up on the floor, there were four pairs of shoes. Two black shoes for everyday wear, paten leathers with shiny silver buckles, a pair of sneakers, probably for what they called gym, and some fancy heeled shoes, probably for Sunday.  
  
"Hmm, what should I wear today?" Emily asked sarcastically, "there's so much to choose from, I really can't decide. I guess I'll go with the plaid skirt and white blouse. Or should I go with this plaid skirt and white blouse? No, these ones are better."  
  
After her bout of sarcasm, she put on navy stockings and a plaid skirt, along with a white blouse and one of the ties. She pulled on a jacket and did the buckles on her shoes. Emily grabbed her backpack from the chair and walked in front of the mirror. She looked like a muggle. Yes, a muggle with merpeople hair.  
  
"What a stupid thing! Why would someone invent a hair dryer? Muggles just don't have any common sense!" Emily stomped her foot and stamped all the way down the hall, hearing softly in the background, "Don't forget to bring me something to eat!"  
  
Down three flights, take a right, then a left, then the second double doors, table number five, all the way on the left, next to the window. Emily mentally thought this out as she tried to look dignified, holding her chin up and walking firmly through the double doors. There was a slight hush in the room, then little bursts of giggles and whispers that followed her to her seat. Emily turned beet-red, but stood her ground, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, what's with your hair?" a girl asked, snorting with laughter from Emily's right.  
  
"It's all the fashion where I come from," Emily lied haughtily.  
  
"Well, it isn't here," another girl with bouncy blond curls and bright blue eye shadow joined her giggly friend across the table. Emily set her books down under her seat and folded her hands neatly on the table.  
  
"I'm Jennie Rosenfeld," the girl with the bouncy curls spoke again, "Who are you?"  
  
"Emily Davidson," she answered promptly.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Davidson," she said, emphasizing the 'miss.' "You'd better watch yourself, you hear, new girls always have it the hardest."  
  
"You don't think I know that?" Emily stared Jennie in the face with a you- wanna-say-that-again look.  
  
Jennie looked down over her long, crooked nose and said, "Come on, girls, we're starting to look like dorks standing here with her."  
  
"Have a nice day," Emily smirked after them as Jennie's posse walked away. Ah, ha! Conqueror of the first battle! Emily smiled inwardly and sat down again with her chin in her hand. She couldn't wait to go upstairs to her room and try some magic.  
  
"Excuse me," another girl crept over and put a hand on the seat next to Emily's, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No," was the absent answer.  
  
"I'm Eleanor, Ella for short. Are you new here?"  
  
Emily looked up from her reverie. The girl was short and slender, with big hazel eyes and a spray of freckles across her nose. Her feet dangled about an inch from the floor as she sat. Her hair was a curly auburn. She looked nice, with rosy cheeks and a sweet smile.  
  
"I'm Emily Davidson and, yes, this is my first day. Sorry if I was rude, that Jennie just gets right through my skin. My quick-temper always gets the better of me."  
  
"Oh, it's all right," Ella said, gaily, "I'm glad I met you. There isn't a soul here who isn't in Jennie's little group and or trying to be."  
  
"I wouldn't be in her group if you paid me ten million gall-pounds." Emily clenched her teeth at her close call.  
  
"Me neither. Where's your room?"  
  
"The third floor."  
  
"I'm the first and it's awful because Miss Harrington's room is three doors down from mine, so you have to be completely silent. I got in trouble once for dropping my hair dryer after curfew."  
  
"Risky little things, aren't they? Those hair dryers." Emily grimaced.  
  
"Oh, is that.? Well, yes, the school's dryers are pretty awful."  
  
Breakfast went smoothly. Emily was glad to have found a good friend among the crowd of strangers. First class, gym.  
  
"There should be a law about having gym at eight o'clock in the morning," Ella complained, following Emily outside towards the gymnasium. "I think we have tennis first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tennis."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Whadda ya mean, what's that? You mean, you don't know what tennis is?"  
  
"Well no, I've never actually played it before."  
  
"That's strange."  
  
Emily shrugged off the unease of the conversation and walked down to the group of girls lined up next to the fence, near the green courts. Jennie and her gang were there. Emily set her teeth and walked with the same dignified air as before next to Ella.  
  
"Oh, hello, Emily," Jennie said, with over-done sweetness.  
  
"Hello dearest Jennie," Emily imitated her tone of voice.  
  
"I'll just have you know, I'm the captain of the tennis team, champion for three years in a row. So if you think of winning at all during this semester, I'd think again."  
  
"If I had my wand right now, you'd already be a toad and I'd swing you around by your tongue," Emily thought, then aloud, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Besides it's just a game."  
  
"Oh, not when you're against me, Davidson. Then it's war."  
  
Emily turned away, her head in the air, dragging Ella by the hand.  
  
"Emily, you've got guts," Ella looked up at Emily in awe, "I wish I could stand up to that creep."  
  
"You can, Ella. Just think of her as dirty pond scum stuck on the bottom of your shoe."  
  
"Well, it's hard because she's so much taller than me."  
  
"Ella, no offense or anything, but everyone's taller than you."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"All right, all right girls, come on. Time for tennis," a teacher dressed in sweats and carrying a big bag of green balls over her shoulder, "This will be the first sport we do, to keep you in tip-top shape. There will be a number of other activities throughout the year. Now, Jennie, as you are St. John's champion, perhaps you could start with some tips."  
  
Jennie smirked, gave a triumphant glance at Emily, then said, dripping with sickening sweetness, "Why of course, Professor Harold."  
  
Emily watched, biting her lip and Jennie picked up a long-stick-thing with a wide, flat face on one end stretched over with webbing. Emily stared curiously at it.  
  
"Now you take the racquet in your hand like this," Jennie demonstrated a whole technique. Emily tried to look bored, but tried to memorize what she was saying to prepare for the fool she was going to make of herself in a minute, at the same time.  
  
When Jennie finished, Professor Harold clapped.  
  
"Bravo, Miss Rosenfeld! Now, I want you all to get into groups of two so that you can compete against each other in double games."  
  
Emily and Ella moved towards each other. Ella grabbed racquets for them and hissed instructions in Emily's ear. Emily followed blindly, trying to keep up with the moving balls. After about twenty minutes, Professor Harold paired them up for games.  
  
"Let's see, Miss Davidson and Miss Walters, let's see how you do with Miss Rosenfeld and Miss Marks."  
  
Emily gulped, but gave a defiant smile to Jennie.  
  
They were led out onto the court and it started.  
  
"Jennie's serve!" the professor yelled out.  
  
Jennie was right, she was good. She hit with a strong arm to the square across from her: Emily. Emily, vainly tried to hit, but missed, swinging a bit too early. The Marks girl sniggered. Emily made a face at her.  
  
As the game progressed, it did not get any better for Emily. She tried, but the whole concept of backhand and front hand was all mixed up. Maybe, she thought, if I thought of the tennis balls as bludgers approaching and I was a beater, it might work. She had seen plenty of quidditch games where the beaters were just like this.  
  
So she tried. Jennie served. Emily watched it as it came and swung at it, hard. Maybe a bit too hard. It soared through the air and right over Jennie's head.  
  
"Way to go, Em!" Professor Harold yelled, "Keep it up!"  
  
Emily gave a triumphant laugh and the game continued. In the end, Jennie and her friend, Maggie won, by a lot of points, but Emily did not feel won over.  
  
"This may be a first, Rosenfeld, but the next time, I shall be first in everything. You can count on that."  
  
"I would love to see you try, Davidson."  
  
"Oh, I'll do more than try, I'll beat you."  
  
Jennie laughed and turned away. Emily bristled at her back, but walked away. Oh, if you were at Hogwarts, Jennie, revenge would be very sweet, she thought, ignoring Ella. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Emily returned to her room that night, tired and furious. Jennie had "accidentally" spilled Emily's beaker in chemistry. Then in geometry, Jennie told the teacher that since Emily was new at the school she had to sit directly in front. Emily hadn't minded that at first, until she found out that Professor Weston had horrible bad breath and tended to spit when teaching a lesson. Emily felt totally disgusted after leaving that class. At dinner, Emily watched Jennie poof up her hair and do a bad imitation of Emily in front of the whole six tables of spectators. Emily had stomped upstairs, pushed open the door, slammed it shut and started looking around for her wand. Missy jumped off the chair she was sitting on.  
  
"You know, you better be careful. I had an awful time trying to hide from the maid when she came in here to clean. What are you looking for?"  
  
"My wand."  
  
"What? You know you can't use your wand, unless it's in a extreme emergency."  
  
"I don't care. I'm getting even with that Rosenfeld, if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Emily found the wand amongst her pile of things left to unpack. She picked it up and felt the familiar warmth under her fingers.  
  
"Ah, this is more like it."  
  
She gave her wand a wave and said, "Accio Missy!" The cat flew through the air and landed into Emily's arms.  
  
"Hey, watch the fur. Ouch! I spent two hours cleaning!"  
  
Emily laughed, feeling better, feeling at last where she was meant to be. She kept up with the Summoning Charm.  
  
"Accio nightgown!" She grabbed the gown from the air and proceeded to change.  
  
"Stop doing magic!" Missy hissed, "You know you're not supposed to."  
  
"Oh, calm down. 'Rictusempra!' she pointed her wand at the cat. Missy keeled over, wheezing, her mouth open and pointed teeth showed.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" she managed to gasp. Emily ceased her Tickling Charm and sat on the bed, sighing.  
  
"Why did I ever have to leave? I hate it here. The food is awful, no one likes me except for Ella and I want to go to Hogwarts." She let a sob escape and squeezed her eyes shut to stop tears from slipping out. The cat climbed up next to her and put her head on Emily's lap. Emily stroked Missy's ears, gazing around the room. She made the charm book fly across the room to skid on the floor.  
  
"Emily?" a whisper came from outside the door. The door creaked open. Emily inhaled and shoved her wand up her sleeve. She glanced at the charm book across the room on the floor. She bit her lip. It was Ella, dressed in white pajama pants and shirt.  
  
"Oh-um--hello Ella," she said, trying to think of a plan.  
  
"Hi. Look--um--I can't sleep. I have this horrible habit of homesickness. Do you mind?" Ella glanced at the bed.  
  
"Oh, of course not. This bed is so huge, my feet barely reach the middle of the mattress. Come on." Emily crawled over towards the pillows and pulled the covers down. Missy leaped up onto the bed.  
  
"Missy are you crazy?" Emily hissed out of the corner of her mouth, then said, "Oh, um, this is my cat, Missy. Don't worry, she's very friendly. But please don't tell anyone she's here or they'll get me in trouble."  
  
Ella nodded. "I have a cat at home, Mave, he's very fat and adorable. I'd always cuddle up with him when I felt homesick. I wish he was here now."  
  
"Well, Missy is a very good cuddling cat. Wait here just one minute." She pulled the drapes shut and raced over to pick up the book and throw it in the closet. Then she came back and climbed under the covers. Ella got in too, with Missy in between them.  
  
"My mother always used to tell me stories," Emily replied, propping her arm on the pillow under her head, "Maybe that'll help you sleep better."  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"Well, um, let's see." Emily picked through her brain to find a good story. Then she had an idea.  
  
"Do you like fantasy stories?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, this is a rather interesting one. It's starts with these four people. Special people who lived a long, long time ago. There were two witches and two wizards, who were very, very magical creatures. They longed to teach magic to others. So, they set up a school far away from anywhere and collected children from around the world who showed signs of magic."  
  
"How could they tell?"  
  
"Well, one of the witches had a magic quill. The quill detected any magical births throughout the world and wrote them down in a big book. Every year, the witches would the check the book and send letters to those children. The school soon grew very big. Thousands of children go nowadays. There they teach magic of all sorts, from potions to flying on broomsticks."  
  
"Is there a real place?"  
  
"No, of course not," Emily said quickly, choking up, "It's just a story."  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
"Um, well, there are magical animals too. The school is next to a giant forest, which has lots of different animals like unicorns."  
  
"What do the unicorns look like?"  
  
"Well, they're mostly a gleaming white, when they're adults anyway. When their babies, they're a soft golden color." Emily recalled the time during Care of Magical Creatures class when Hagrid the gamekeeper had brought two baby unicorns.  
  
"There also used to be dragons. Big dragons with many different colored skins. There were red and green and black and gold. But the wizards banished them because they brought too much havoc at the school. There are also frightening creatures, like spiders as big as the tennis courts. and werewolves."  
  
Ella shivered next to Emily.  
  
"The school was a very happy place. They had lots of students there, growing up to be famous wizards."  
  
"That's a really great place," Ella said sleepily, "I wish it were real."  
  
"Me too," Emily stared up at the ceiling and sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Ella turned over.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Emily shifted and took hold of Missy's paw, who had fallen asleep. She thought a long time about her "story" and whether or not it was right that she told it and she finally fell asleep dreaming of quidditch. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Emily sat up and looked around. For a moment, she forgot where she was. Then she remembered and turned to look for Ella on the other side of the bed, but she had already gone. Then a horrifying thought struck her, what if Ella had found her wand or her charm book, or any book having to do with Hogwarts? She'd be done for. But then, she realized, that Ella was not a person to snoop.  
  
"Come on, get up and get dressed," Missy yawned, "Breakfast starts in five minutes."  
  
"WHAT?" Emily jumped up and raced to her closet, threw on a clean set of blouse and skirt, then ran a comb through her hair. It was lopsided. Bed head. Oh, well. She pulled on stockings and shoes, then grabbed her books. She pulled open the door, right at the sound of the bell. Emily groaned.  
  
"Bye," Missy said. Emily didn't hear her as she raced down towards the dining hall. She ran into the hall and slammed the door behind her. Everyone was already eating. Then after catching her breath, she collected herself and walked with her head up towards her seat.  
  
"Emily Davidson." Miss Harrington's sharp voice rang out from the teacher's table. "Come forward, please." Emily stood up slowly. Oh, why did she have to turn red now and why did everyone have to get so quiet?  
  
"Why were you late, Miss Davidson?"  
  
"I--I slept in, I'm s-sorry."  
  
"Oh, so you think you are above rules and regulations, Miss Davidson?"  
  
"No, I--  
  
"Please sit down, Emily, there will be no breakfast for you today." Emily gaining strength, said,  
  
"I wasn't hungry anyway." Her stomach made a huge growl. Miss Harrington raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, then there will be no meals for you for the rest of the day then, for your cheek, Miss Davidson. Please sit down."  
  
Emily, with a defiant glare on her face, sat down obediently on the floor in front of Miss Harrington. Miss Harrington looked down on her.  
  
"What in Heaven are you doing?"  
  
"You told me to sit down, ma'am." Miss Harrington sniffed. She bent down until hers and Emily's noses were about an inch apart.  
  
"Now you listen and you listen good. I can assure you that you will not have a pleasant time here at St. John's if you keep up with this hooliganism. Return to your seat this minute or you will be spending the rest of this year in the headmaster's office."  
  
Her voice made a crescendo up until the last word, spraying spit over Emily's face. Disgusted, Emily got up and with one last look at the teacher, turned on her heel and walked to her seat.  
  
It was a while before the other girls began to talk again. Everyone kept standing up in their seats to look at Emily sitting with her ankles and arms crossed. Emily refused to look at anyone, but just stared in front of her. She heard Jennie giggle which only her back straighter and her stare more full of anger.  
  
Tennis went unusually well that day. Emily took her anger out on the ball, swinging dangerously at it. Ella wisely did not say anything to her friend, though she probably wouldn't have been able to think of anything to say. The day progressed slowly for Emily. When she finally got back to her room that evening, she cried for a long time not even bothering to go down for the dinner she wasn't going to have. The sun went down on a very unhappy girl. She considered running away several times, but she knew she couldn't. If she did, she'd never go back to Hogwarts because she must also get good grades here in order to return. Well, the C+ wasn't that great on her geometry quiz she took today. Nor was the homework in English class. If only that stupid teacher would explain things before she gave them out. Emily's stomach growled again. She was so hungry. She looked over at Missy, lying there by the fire and pictured a big juicy steak. Emily's mouth watered and she jumped off the bed. She grabbed her wand and rushed towards the door. Missy looked up suddenly.  
  
"Hey where are you going? Wait, don't you be doing magic! Hey, come back--  
  
Emily shut the door quietly and looked down at her watch. Nine forty five. Good, lots of time.  
  
She tiptoed down the three flights of stairs and down the hallway towards the great double doors. She pushed them open with a creak and crept inside. She passed through the long tables and disappeared through a door on the right: the kitchen.  
  
"Lumos," she whispered to her wand and a light appeared on the end of it. The kitchen was a long narrow room with lots of pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. It looked very eerie at night. It was all dark and Emily could barely see past the glow of her wandlight. She had no idea where she was going, but she found a door and opened it. It was freezing in there and a light came on from somewhere inside. Emily peered in and saw boxes upon boxes of ice cream. Emily smiled slowly and her stomach gave another rumble. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She pulled down a box of chocolate ice cream and opened it. Mmm, it smells soooo good, she thought. There were no spoons, so she did the only thing possible. She dipped her finger in and ate that way. For a while, she ate to her heart's content. When she was filled she stood up, feeling very satisfied and put the boxes back on the shelves, careful not leave a fingerprint in the ice cream, so no one would suspect anything. She walked back to the door and pushed. It wouldn't open. "Oh, shoot." Emily said, pushing harder. It was no use; when the door closed, it locked. Emily leaned against the door. She was very cold and if no one came here to rescue her, she'd probably freeze to death and the chances looked likely. There was a frosted window up on the top of the door and she pulled up a crate to look out. She almost screamed. A dark figure sat on the table. Then, with a gasp of relief, the figure stood up and Missy looked over at her. Missy gave a grin, saying, "I wondered when you'd realize you were locked in."  
  
Emily could barely hear her. She made a face and told her to open the door. Missy stood for a moment, as if debating whether she should or not, then said, "If I do, will you not use magic anymore here?" Emily nodded, anything to get her out of this freezer. Missy leaped from the table and turned the knob. Emily ran out, rubbing her numb hands.  
  
"Well, isn't there something you'd like to say to me?" Missy sat down and curled her tail around herself.  
  
"Thanks Missy. Wait, how did you know I was here?"  
  
"I followed you because I knew you were up to no good."  
  
"Well, thanks, but...Missy! You could've been caught! I'm not even supposed to have you up in my room."  
  
"I have my own set of powers. Oh, and by the way, can you bring me outside for a moment? I've got to go."  
  
Emily sighed and picked up the furry, warm creature and walked back out of the kitchen. The dining room cast shadows on the walls from the moonlight and Emily held her breath as she crept out into the main hall. Then a voice sounded in the corridor next to Emily that nearly gave her a heart attack.  
  
"Yes, Miss Harrington. I'll find them."  
  
It was the janitor, Mr. McTavish. And he was coming to look for a student out of bed. Emily had never met him, only heard and prayed that he was nothing like Argus Filch, the janitor at Hogwarts. How many times had she gotten in trouble with Mr. Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris? She didn't want to know, she thought, as she looked around panicking. She saw a door, labeled "Broom Closet" and threw herself in there as quietly as she could. She clutched Missy to her. Missy stiffened. She pressed her ears to the door and hoped that he wouldn't come in looking for a mop to whack the student with. Footsteps sounded, coming closer and closer to a loud pitch and Emily had to bite her tongue to keep herself from yelling out. Then the footsteps faded away. Emily waited a moment, then, shaking, pushed open the door and tiptoed to the main entrance.  
  
Once outside, she let Missy hop out of her arms and run towards the bushes. She took a deep breath of the cool night air and looked up at the sky. Under that same sky was Hogwarts somewhere far away. She sighed and waited for Missy to come back. When she did, they made their way swiftly and silently back to Emily's room. With a sigh of relief, Emily closed the door and leaned against it. The only light in the room came from the fireplace, where some left over embers glowed red. Emily changed and got into bed, with Missy by her head. She decided as she fell asleep to make the best of this muggle place. But how could one study hard and try to have to have fun at the same time at a place where she wasn't exactly welcome? Emily would find that out the very next day. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Emily rose early and showered careful not to use the hair dryer but let her hair dry wrapped in a towel. She prepared her little plan, grinning slyly. She dressed, braided her hair into two dark plaits and got her books together. Missy yawned and stretched, then looked up at Emily.  
  
"You better not be doing magic, Emily, you promised, remember?"  
  
Emily smiled and nodded, stealthily slipping her Charms book out of her bag and out on the table, then left, being early for breakfast. Just what she wanted. The dining hall was empty and the familiar smell of biscuits and bacon cooking came from the kitchen. Jennie's plate was number twelve at table two. Emily slipped into the kitchen and ducked behind the counter. She went along the rows of plates, until she reached table two, plate twelve.  
  
"Ah, ha, Miss Rosenfeld," she whispered and slowly stood up. The kitchen ladies were hidden behind stoves and hanging pots. Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a rather large peppershaker. Then she slit a hole in the pile of eggs, using a small butter knife from one of the tables and poured pepper all in it. Carefully, she sealed them back up with the opposite edge of the knife. She sprinkled pepper all in the bacon and even in between the bread. For the grand finale, she poured some liquid into her orange juice, which would be "helpful" later on in English class. Her job done, Emily sneaked back out into the dining hall and into the main corridor. She waited in the same broom closet, until she heard enough feet passing that she could open the door and pretend that she was just coming down from her room, making sure to rub her eyes and scratch her head a bit.  
  
She sat down at her spot at table six and waited for the fun to begin. Ella came and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey, Emily. How's it going? I hope today will be better than yesterday."  
  
"Oh, it will, Ella, it definitely will."  
  
"Ok." Ella shrugged and started talking again, "So this is your, what? Third day here with us?"  
  
"Yeah," Emily said absently, searching for Jennie. Ella tried again to capture Emily's attention.  
  
"So, what do you think of tennis so far? It certainly seems easier to you. You must have been practicing."  
  
"Sure," Emily sat back in her chair, grinning as she watched Jennie flounce into the dining hall. Ella began to get frustrated and followed Emily's gaze.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Emily shook her head and glanced down at the table, "Oh, nothing, nothing. I just didn't get much sleep last night because I was so-um--hungry."  
  
Ella nodded uncertainly. Then the cooks came out and served the plates. Emily giggled inwardly and began to eat. Ella made a confused face at her and bent over to reach her glass.  
  
Emily watched Jennie take a gulp of her orange juice, then she dug in to her meal. Then all of a sudden, Jennie stood up sputtering and coughing. Her posse around her all gasped and sprang up to try and help her. She pushed them away, eyes starting to tear. She gagged, then coughed, and then stood up, gasping for breath. The whole room was silent. Jennie barged off into the kitchens and began screaming at the cooks. Everyone could hear her piercing shrieks.  
  
"My father can get you for this! He'll have all of you fired for attempting to poison me! How dare you!"  
  
And she went on and on until a teacher was sent to carry her into the main corridor to stay there until she could be quiet. Emily guffawed into her oatmeal and Ella stared in shocked surprise.  
  
"Wow. An attempt on Jennie's life. It's too bad the culprit didn't go right for the throat."  
  
Emily laughed out loud and nodded.  
  
Emily walked into English class with a dignified air, but a fiendish grin in her eyes. Jennie stalked up to her.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me."  
  
"You did it, didn't you?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Jennie?"  
  
"You know what I mean. The food poisoning. Revenge. The awful stuff you put in my food. An attempt on my life. Take your pick."  
  
Emily gave a questioning look.  
  
"At least you didn't do anything to my drink." Jennie turned and walked to her seat.  
  
"Of course not, Jennie dearest." Emily smiled a fake smile. She took her seat and class began.  
  
"Now, let's start where we left off yesterday. Conflicts of Shakespeare. What's an important conflict in `Romeo and Juliet'?"  
  
A girl in the back answered, "Person vs. person."  
  
"Hmm, yes, that could be, but I was thinking of a more obvious one. I think person vs. fate says a lot." The class stared blankly. The teacher shifted her weight, "Presentations! Jennie, your group, please," the teacher sat down at her desk and took up a notebook.  
  
Jennie and her group walked up to the black board. Jennie started.  
  
"Our project was on Shakespeare's `The Tempest.' Here's our poster--  
  
A loud noise came from Jennie's mouth. It sounded like a bullfrog. She tried again.  
  
"We focused on the character--  
  
There it went again. Jennie turned red, but tried to keep talking.  
  
"Um, Ariel, the aid to the main magician--  
  
She did it again. It was really gross sounding. She smacked her hand over her mouth. Emily did the same, but for a different reason. She was afraid she would burst out laughing. Now Jennie couldn't stop. She croaked and burped and spluttered. The teacher ran over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Jennie tried to talk, but she croaked like a frog in the teacher's face. Disgusted, the teacher reeled her towards the door to bring her to the nurse's office. By now, the whole class was laughing hysterically. Emily could've danced, but held herself in her chair. Ah, revenge was success.  
  
At the end of the day, Emily skipped up to her room, whistling as she opened the door and put her books down. Missy confronted her.  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"DO MAGIC!"  
  
"I--I"  
  
"Don't `I' me, you promised me you wouldn't do magic the time you were here."  
  
Emily exhaled in a loud `tuhh.'  
  
"It wasn't a lot of magic, it was just a simple little potion to get back at Jennie because she was being mean to me."  
  
"That's no excuse! I can't trust you anymore! I don't care what you say, I'm going to live outside like I was supposed to in the first place. And don't you dare stop me!"  
  
Emily had never seen Missy so angry.  
  
"FINE! That's just fine! I don't care! Go away!" Emily stormed into the wash room and heard the door outside click. Emily sighed and choked up. She needed Missy. All because of her stupid pride. Emily let herself out and stomped around, flowing angry tears. She kicked her bag with her wand in it and a big scarlet flash appeared. She gasped and kneeled down. There was now a huge hole in her bag and a burn mark on the floor. Emily sulked and stomped around even louder. The door opened slowly, it was Ella.  
  
"Em? Can I sleep here tonight? I'm feeling homesick again."  
  
"Oh, go away, Ella and tell your silly fears to someone who cares." Emily covered her face with her hands and stood in front of the fireplace, not daring to face Ella. She heard a sniffle and the door clicked shut again. Emily now burst into tears. It was true, no matter how much she tried to fight it, revenge hurts nobody more than the person inflicting it. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"I haven't written in this journal in a while because I thought I wouldn't have to, so I stuffed it in the back of my closet. But, considering recent events and the fact that I have no one left to confide in, I come here for refuge. I can't even to begin to discuss my feelings of shame and stupidity right now. I can't believe I stooped that low to make myself feel better. The only thing left is to pitch myself into my studies, that is the only way I shall return to Hogwarts and leave this horrid place. This first week has been horrible, packed with good things, but mostly bad. My only friend lasted two days and I am officially hated by everyone. I haven't seen or heard from Missy since she left, I can only pray that she is still on the grounds. I feel terribly lonesome. Since there are no classes on Saturdays, I stay locked in my room today, or rather in my thoughts. I have to study and stuff, but I must also think of a way to reconstruct my fallen world."  
  
Yours,  
  
Emily  
  
Emily put her notebook on the bed and resumed her geometry notes. As there was nothing else to do, she had put her heart and soul into her work. The fire flickered over her tired little face and her big dark eyes had lost their usual shine. It had been two days since the night she ruined everything she had. Now it was all she could do to cheer herself up. At first, she had considered a Cheering Charm. Professor Flitwick had taught them that the beginning of fourth year. But she decided against it, magic had been the cause of her fall. Despite her rumpled spirit, her grades had not fallen. It had not been a good start that first week, but her long awaited A's started appearing on papers.  
  
The room seemed horribly empty and dark without the comforting purring of a fat cat lying in front of the fireplace. Rain poured outside and it was too cold for October. Emily gazed out of the window wishing it were fine out so she could've at least studied somewhere pleasant. As she stared, a strange figure flapped at the window. She gasped, then gasped again in delight and hopped off the bed. She opened the window and let the owl inside. It carried a big box to the desk and flew back out into the grey sky, flapping its long brown, tawny wings.  
  
Emily rushed over and ripped open the box. With trembling fingers, she removed the extra paper and pulled a huge container of candy out. All of her favorites were inside including Chocolate Frogs, Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and much more. Emily stared confusedly at it, wondering who it was from. She thought Professor McGonagall had said that she was entirely cut off from the wizarding world. She looked in the box again. There were more things, but on top was a note. It was from Hermione!  
  
Dear Emily,  
  
I hope the muggles are treating you all right. I sent some goodies on the sly--meaning McGonagall doesn't know, so don't say anything--to cheer you up. (Emily smiled, Hermione was so good!) I think I remembered all your favorites. And don't worry, I know you can't write back, but I know you'll be overjoyed when you get this. Right??? Well, I hope this finds you well enough and I can't wait till you return in December. Isn't it December 7th? Anyway, don't let the muggles get you down and always remember Your old pal, Hermione  
  
Emily could've cried she was so happy. She investigated the rest of the box. Inside was a book. Of course, Hermione would send a book. She opened it gingerly and gasped with widened eyes. Inside there was a picture, a wizard picture she noticed happily, of Hermione, Ron and Harry in the Great Hall having lunch. Emily checked her watch and realized they were probably having lunch this very minute. It was a wizard book. She flipped to the next page. This was something different. It was a journal entry from Ella's diary.  
  
"Well, so goes my attempt at a friend at this school. Emily was the only one I had and she was deceiving me from the very beginning. And she seemed so nice! I thought that she would be the person to depend on. She is very peculiar though. I have a sneaking suspicion that she is sneaking around and doing things behind peoples' backs. I think.No, I KNOW that Emily did those tricks on Jennie. I'm not saying they weren't great, but I think it would've been fun if I were in on the joke too. I have yet to wonder how she got Jennie to sound like a frog, though maybe it was just the orange juice...I knew there was a good reason for not liking it! Anyway, I wish that she had never come here and taken me into her charm. She's really messed things up here, even with the teachers. I heard Miss Harrington talking with the headmaster and she said Emily wouldn't be able to stay here if she kept on with foolishness and laziness. Maybe foolishness, yes, but surely not laziness. I wish I could find what Emily is really all about, she has something to hide, and I feel that I will find out someway or another."  
  
Emily felt a tear slide down her nose and land on the page. She flipped back to the picture, but it was gone! It was replaced by another picture. Hermione was walking to Potions class. Emily was sure of this because there were dungeons passing in the background. This was the most interesting book she had ever seen! Surely, it was wizard's work. No muggle could ever have provided this wonderful thing. Emily spent the next hour, looking through all the book's pictures and other entries, sometimes even fairy stories. She wished Ella was here, some of the stories would have been smashing to tell. Thanks, Hermione!  
  
The lunch bell sounded. Emily closed the book with a sigh and trudged down stairs. She ate slowly, thinking deeply while chewing a turkey sandwich. Ella wasn't there, Emily noted discouraged, she had hoped Ella would be there so Emily could explain. No, she couldn't explain! That would mean telling of Hogwarts! Well, at least the rain stopped. After lunch, Emily ran up to grab her wand, stuffed it down the front of her uniform and ran outside to find Missy. The grass was wet and slippery under her buckled shoes, she wished she had changed into sneakers. She called out Missy's name, searching behind bushes and peering through woodpiles. Missy was found up a tree.  
  
"Missy! I've been looking all over for you! How are you?" Missy didn't answer, but instead looked away. Emily sighed.  
  
"Look, I know I haven't been the greatest person lately."  
  
"Oh, so you finally figured that out? Well, it's a start." Missy glared down on Emily.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I cannot promise you that I won't use magic again, but I won't use it for bad reasons or to inflict it upon others such as yourself."  
  
"I don't know. I couldn't trust you before."  
  
"Oh, please Missy, come back! I'm so lonely up in my room! You are my only companion now. Please come back. I promise I won't use magic for bad purposes! I swear it. My grades are better and I am improving. We'll be back at Hogwarts before you know it. Just please, come back." Emily's voice ended in a kind of strangled sob. Missy peered down at her for a moment. Then,  
  
"All right. But you promised, ok? I'm not saying I agree with you using magic at all, but as long as you don't use it for bad..."  
  
Missy jumped down into Emily's arms. Emily sighed with relief.  
  
"Thanks Missy. I'll make it up to you, I promise, I really do. First question. How did you find out about Jennie's frog incident anyway?"  
  
"Maids talk. I knew it had to be you. No one else could have made someone croak their throat out like a bullfrog."  
  
Emily laughed for the first time in a couple days. Though she wouldn't have laughed if she had noticed the pair of eyes watching the two from close by. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The next day was a little bit better. Emily stuck her new wizard book in her backpack to read during meals and breaks. It was the greatest book because it had something different every time she opened it. She decided to use her breaks by going outside to read in the tree she found Missy in. It felt wonderful to be in the fresh autumn air and the trees were beautiful with their bright hues of reds, oranges and yellows. Emily started an art class the next week. Something else to do to keep her résumé at St. John's interesting for Dumbledore. Ella and Jennie took it too. Emily was glad Ella was there, but Ella had nothing to do with her.  
  
"All right, girls, everyone sit down by an easel and pair up." Emily glanced over at Ella, but Ella quickly had grabbed another small girl towards the back. Emily was left to sit next to a big, stocky girl, who reminded Emily of a girl she had seen in Slytherin once. She sat down in front of her easel and looked over at the girl. She sat sullenly, with her wide jaw set, her eyes were blank as if she was hypnotized and she looked like a very big and stupid girl. Emily gulped and looked back up at the teacher.  
  
"Today we're painting animals. You may choose any animal you like. You have the whole class period. Go!" Emily got smocks for her and her partner who didn't say anything, barely even moved really. Emily sat rigidly on her chair and tried to make conversation, after glancing back at Ella who was chatting freely with the girl next to her.  
  
"Um, hello, my name is Emily," Emily stuck out a small hand. The girl stared sullenly at her and didn't return the hand.  
  
"Um, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Emily tried again.  
  
"I'm allergic to bees," the girl said simply, then turned to face her easel.  
  
"Oh, that's...nice," Emily turned away and raised an eyebrow. She turned to her own easel and decided to paint a pig. They were nice, adorable little creatures. Besides, she could pretend it was the girl next to her. She collected some pink paint and began to draw her little pig. Fifteen minutes passed by. Everyone around Emily was talking and laughing and, to add to the sting, she heard Ella's little giggle from the background. Emily sighed and added a bit more pink to the snout. Jennie passed by and gasped.  
  
"Oh my, how sweet! Nobody told me we were doing self-portraits!" she walked away briskly. Emily glared after her. She picked up some black paint from her easel stand and a bunch of used paintbrushes. She walked slowly towards the sink, pretending she had a lot of stuff to carry. She conveniently dropped one of her paintbrushes and pretended to trip, throwing the paint over Jennie's face and front. Luckily, she had a smock on and it didn't touch her uniform. Jennie screamed. Emily gave out a yell and really did trip over her own feet. She fell and hit her knee hard on the tile floor.  
  
"What's going on? What happened?" the art teacher ran over and gasped.  
  
"Oh my Emily, are you all right? What happened?" she repeated.  
  
"Emily threw paint over me, Professor!" Jennie said, pulling off some pretty believable fake sobs. It looked as if she practiced this a lot. Emily stood up, shakily.  
  
"No, it was an accident," that was partly the truth, "I dropped one of my brushes and tripped over it. Jennie just happened to be in the line of fire."  
  
The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Well, all right, Emily. Try to be careful, next time and don't carry so many things at the same time. Jennie, go to the wash room and wash off. I'll get you a new smock." Jennie stood up, paint dripping off her chin.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Jennie," Emily said, dripping with sarcasm. Jennie glared at her. Eek, Emily thought, if looks could kill...  
  
She laughed mentally going back to her seat. Another point for Davidson! At least, she thought, I didn't really, totally lie. I really did trip...on my own feet. She turned to the big girl; she was painting a rabbit. Raising her eyebrows again, Emily started putting things away. At the sound of the bell, Emily said goodbye to the girl.  
  
"It was really nice meeting you, maybe I'll see you again."  
  
"I'm allergic to bees."  
  
Emily turned and made a face, hiding a smile.  
  
The day went smoothly after that. Ella no longer sat with Emily, but Emily found ways of comforting herself. Her book and Missy were her entertainment and her studies, her main activity. She was soon top of almost every class. The second week passed slowly.  
  
"Six weeks left, Missy." Emily checked off another day on her muggle calendar. "Then we can return to magic and quidditch and such fun things."  
  
One evening, Emily decided she'd go out to the courtyard and practice her magic. The courtyard was a good place, carefully hidden by trees and shrubs. Missy wasn't sure about it, but didn't say anything. Emily made her way softly outside and began a personal potions lesson. It was better than charms or anything because it didn't involve flashes of light emerging from her wand. Potions was the hardest anyway.  
  
"Lumos," she said and opened her potions book, studying the pages and mentally calculating the amount of crushed beetles you put in a sleeping potion. She was out there till two in the morning. She did the same the next night and the next, doing a different subject each night. She'd show those Hogwarts teachers how good she was at magic.  
  
The fourth night, she crept down her usual path towards the front doors. She had her charms book in her hand. Missy had come with her this time, to oversee the lesson. She reached out a hand to open the door, and then...  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Miss Davidson?" Miss Harrington stood in her nightgown and snood. It was a very funny sight. Emily fought down a giggle and said,  
  
"I was bringing my cat outside, she somehow got in and I'm bringing her out because I couldn't afford to disappoint you again, ma'am."  
  
"Hmm, what's that book?" Emily gulped and racked her brain for an answer.  
  
"Um, I was reading when my cat came in and I was so scared you'd find out that the cat was inside, that I kept it with me while I brought her outside again."  
  
"A likely story. Let me see it."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"The book, girl, the book!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Give it to me or you shall find yourself in the headmaster's office before you can say Davidson." Emily slowly handed her charm book over shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"The Encyclopedia of Toadstools and Other Interesting Fungi. You like to read this?"  
  
Shocked with surprise, Emily nodded. "I love biology, ma'am."  
  
Miss Harrington looked as if she was trying to find an excuse to tell her off, but couldn't think of one.  
  
"Well, go on, go off to bed. But not with that cat!" Miss Harrington turned and disappeared down a side corridor. Emily couldn't believe she got off that easy. She took Missy in her arms and fairly ran back upstairs, closing the door behind her.  
  
"I don't think I'll be studying magic outside anymore, Missy. That was too close. But she looked so funny, didn't she?"  
  
"I can't believe you wiggled your way out of detention."  
  
"Well, believe it, I'm the master of quick-mindedness and brown-nosing." Emily laughed.  
  
"You're also the master of disaster," Missy added. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Emily woke the next morning very tired. She almost shuffled out of her room without her shoes and stockings on. At breakfast, she laid her head down on the table, ignoring insults from Jennie. Emily watched Ella pass by dropping her book. Emily smiled at her.  
  
"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she said wearily.  
  
"Why don't you tell it to someone who cares?" Ella said, picking up her book and walking swiftly away. Emily looked after her and choked up. She wished Hermione was there, or even the "I'm allergic to bees" girl; at least she would have company.  
  
Morning classes went slow. They had finished tennis, for it was getting rather cold outside for it so they started swimming in the St. John's indoor swimming pool. Emily hated this because she already knew how to swim and those stupid swimming caps made her look bald with little fringes of black over her ears. Jennie laughed and laughed over it. Emily was glad to see that Ella at least did not laugh. Even though she would not speak to Emily, she wasn't friends with Jennie's group.  
  
At lunchtime, Emily saw Jennie coming in with her group, giggling. They passed her and Jennie said,  
  
"Hey, look it's Miss Hair Explosion. What is it today? Shaved? Or electrocuted?"  
  
"Go away, Jennie."  
  
"No, I think we're going to stay here for lunch today. Aren't we, girls?" The girls around her nodded in agreement, hanging on to her every disgusting little word.  
  
"Sorry, these seats are taken."  
  
"By whom, your imaginary friends?" The group sniggered.  
  
"Leave her alone!" a voice came from Emily's right. Emily looked up, well rather over to the side, and saw Ella standing there, her face red to her freckles.  
  
"Nobody asked you, orphan trash!" Jennie spat.  
  
"Hey! Just because you come from riches and disgusting wealth, doesn't mean you can pick on people less fortunate than you!" Emily stood up. So did Jennie.  
  
"Or smaller," said someone from the back. Emily and Ella grimaced.  
  
"Jennie," Emily spoke slowly, "if you don't leave right now, I'm going to pull on your fake eyelashes and swing you around by them." Jennie smirked, but she pushed the chair in rather hard and led her posse to the other side of the dining hall, looking back and glaring at the two girls standing there.  
  
Emily exhaled in relief and looked over at Ella. Ella was looking at the floor, kicking absentmindedly at the chair.  
  
"Ella, thanks," Emily smiled down at her. Ella hesitated, then gave a small smile back. They sat down to finally eat their lunch.  
  
"You never told me you were an orphan," Emily said quietly.  
  
"I don't tell many people," Ella answered, also quietly.  
  
"You don't have to answer this, but.what happened to your parents?"  
  
"They were killed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Ella, I'm really sorry. I really am. But I was just so angry that night. My cat got mad at me and."  
  
"Your cat got mad at you?" Ella asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Well, ya know," Emily immediately began to sweat, mentally kicking herself, "she was hungry and I had no food for her and she wouldn't let me pet her or anything."  
  
"It's okay," Ella stopped Emily, "I forgive you."  
  
There was another uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind, can I still come up to your room sometimes?" Ella asked timidly.  
  
"Sure," Emily smiled, shaking from her very close call.  
  
That night, Ella peeped her head in.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello Ella. Come in." Emily was already in bed and had made sure that all books and wands were securely hidden. Ella climbed up under the covers.  
  
"So, um, Ella, why did you come here to this school?"  
  
"Well, I was at an orphanage in London until my teacher suggested that I come here. And that was three years ago now, when I was eleven. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Why did you come here?" Emily gulped.  
  
"Um, well, I just decided to. I was sick of city life."  
  
"Oh. Hey, do you remember that story you told me that first time?"  
  
Emily stiffened. "Yeah."  
  
"Is there more? I mean, about the school and the forest and stuff."  
  
"Well, there are lots more, but I can't remember the rest. My mother told me it when I was little."  
  
There was a creak and the door opened. There was a voice.  
  
"Hey, Emily. I just found som--  
  
The voice stopped as Missy saw Ella. Emily stiffened and paled. She glanced over at Ella. Ella had her eyebrows raised.  
  
"That was weird. I thought I heard someone."  
  
"It was probably the girl across the hall." Emily lied, thinking quickly, "She has a telly-phone or whatever and she talks on it all the time. She's got a c-cousin named Emily. And she always talks with the door open, it's so annoying."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
Emily wiped her brow and winked at Missy who climbed up on the bed. Emily covered up the awkward situation by scolding Missy.  
  
"You silly cat, you can't just walk around the schools opening people's doors. You're not even supposed to be here, remember?" Ella giggled, yet she still looked a little suspicious.  
  
"I'm very tired." Emily said quickly, "I'm going to sleep. Are you?"  
  
"Sure, ok."  
  
Emily turned over.  
  
"Emily?"  
  
"Yeah, Ella?"  
  
"I'm glad we're friends again."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I shall dream about your story tonight. It's a happy story and it makes me feel as if I weren't Ella the orphan, small and rejected but Ella the witch. It would be so fun to be able to do magic and fly and make potions and stuff like that."  
  
"Hmm," Emily murmured, groping in the dark for her wizard book she had stuffed under the mattress. She wasn't going to read it, but she wanted to know it was there, for the way Ella sounded, Hogwarts seemed like a silly dream or a distant memory. She sighed and fell asleep.  
  
On Saturday morning, Emily woke first, forgetting her friend sleeping next to her. In her sleep, she had grabbed her wizard book out from under the mattress and it had fallen on the floor. She picked it up and sat up against her pillows, opening the book. Inside was a letter,  
  
Professor Dumbledore:  
  
I have questioned with Cornelius Fudge about Emily's schooling. He believes this is a good plan and that we should use this for other students who need discipline. St. John's is a good muggle school. We will be keeping Emily there until December 7th when I will go there myself and collect her. We have been sent a recent coverage of Miss Davidson's grades and she has appeared to be at the top of most of her classes, though her behavior has not been altogether just. The castle has been rather quiet without her explosions and Mr. Filch certainly seems happier. Yet, with further investigation of Emily's account at St. John's, she will be permitted with your consent to return to the castle a week earlier than is planned. Hopefully, she will be able to restrain herself from further mistakes in her magic learning. She will be given extra time when she returns for her to catch up with the rest of her classmates. Emily has served her punishment well and I pray she has learned from it.  
  
Yours Respectfully,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Emily didn't know whether to be happy or sad about this letter. She turned the page and saw Dumbledore's response.  
  
Dear Minerva,  
  
Of course, the girl may return early. But don't trouble yourself to go and collect her at St. John's, I will do so for I have other business to attend to. I believe that November 30th seems a good date. Until then, Emily will hopefully keep up her high standards for she sounds much improved!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus  
  
Emily looked over at the sleeping Ella, curled up next to Missy and wondered how she could ever say goodbye to her. Despite Jennie and her gang, St. John's was not altogether bad. She turned the page and saw Hermione again, waving at her and she knew she had to go back to the magical world where she belonged. But still...  
  
Emily closed the book and smoothed the red velvet cover with her fingers, thinking.  
  
"What a pretty book!" Ella had woken up. Emily jumped.  
  
"What is it about?" Ella asked, sitting up.  
  
"Oh, it's...my diary," Emily said. She put it back under the bed and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Let's spend the whole day together, ay? There won't be many days left like this one for me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because--well, um, it's getting cold and I meant.not many days outside left."  
  
"Oh. Well, come on then!"  
  
During the lapse of the morning hours, they walked all about the grounds talking and asking.  
  
"Do you have any other relatives?" Emily asked Ella.  
  
"Well, I know I have a great-grandfather somewhere. I don't know where he is and I've never met him. I have a picture of him though. I keep it here in my purse. He is the only living member of my family." Ella rummaged around in her bag.  
  
"Ah, here it is. He doesn't look a bit like me."  
  
She handed Emily the picture. Emily looked closely at it and gasped. It was Dumbledore! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Emily gaped at the picture. Her eyes widened and her jaw seemed to touch the ground.  
  
"Do you know him?" Ella asked. Emily shook her head, vigorously.  
  
"N-n-no. Um, I gotta go. I forgot some homework." Emily fumbled with the picture, handing back to Ella and raced back inside and up to her room.  
  
"Missy!" She yelled out and closed the door. Missy climbed out from underneath the bed, yawning.  
  
"This better be important. I was napping."  
  
"Oh, it's important. Ella's great-grandfather is Dumbledore!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I know, I know. I can't believe it. But why wouldn't she know about Hogwarts?"  
  
"I have no idea. But, don't you go asking her!"  
  
"Why would I? If she knew, she would've recognized the story I told her about Hogwarts." Emily paced about the room, breathing fast.  
  
"This is all so weird! I leave here in a week and a half and Dumbledore's coming to get me. Probably acting as my grandfather!"  
  
"Well, it's going to be a sticky situation, I'll bet."  
  
"Dumbledore said that he had other business to attend to in his letter to Professor McGonagall!" Emily remembered, stopping her pacing. "I'll bet Ella will find out what she really is when he comes, there's no other reason why Professor Dumbledore, of all wizards, would come and get me!"  
  
Missy sat in front of the fire, gazing into the red flames licking at the grate.  
  
"The question is: why didn't Ella know she was a wizard?"  
  
"We'll just have to wait and find out." Emily calmed herself and sat down, fiddling with her wand that had fallen out of the bag. She was in complete shock. Her stomach growled loudly; she had skipped lunch walking outside with Ella. Suddenly, happiness dawned on her. Ella would come to Hogwarts then! She'd meet Hermione and Harry and Ron and Lavender and everybody! Emily wouldn't have to keep her secret to herself any longer! Oh, this was great! But, then.Emily thought aloud to Missy.  
  
"Dumbledore must have kept her from the wizard world for a reason. She might even be in danger. If she were really safe, she would've already been in Hogwarts in fourth year with me. Then, no, I couldn't tell Ella about Hogwarts. If Dumbledore had kept it from her, then there must be a very good reason, probably for Ella's life. So to save her, Ella mustn't find out unless Dumbledore tells her." Emily jumped to the sound of the dinner bell and walked over to the door, trying to fasten her shoes along the way. Missy asked for something to eat. Emily didn't hear her as she pondered over recent happenings. It was all so strange to be real. She pulled open the door to see Ella's face with her mouth wide open. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Emily stuttered but couldn't find any words. Ella spoke first.  
  
"It was true?! That whole story about the wizard school, it was true!? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Yes!" Emily burst out. She crossed her fingers behind her back, praying to God that Ella would believe her.  
  
"No, it all makes sense now. All that stuff about how you didn't know how to play tennis and you'd never heard of a hair dryer and how you've been sneaking around. And Jennie's frog throat, that was you. I knew it! I just knew it. You've lied to me so many times! I don't know how I ever trusted you! And me-I'm a witch too!" There was a pause, then-"Oh, my God, I'm a witch."  
  
Emily was standing there rather awkwardly, with a winced look on her face.  
  
"Please, Ella, stop it," she whispered, "you don't know what you're talking about. Just forget everything I said. Please, just leave it alone."  
  
Ella pushed past Emily into her room, where Missy was standing by the fire, looking horrified.  
  
"And you," Ella pointed at the cat, "you were the one talking last night, not the girl across the hall because no one lives across the hall. And that time by the tree! Your cat can talk, Emily, which proves that you're a witch, aren't you?"  
  
Emily shook her head, with widened eyes. Ella looked very frightening with her small figure shaking and her eyes were bright and vivid.  
  
"Aren't you, Emily?" Emily gulped and nodded slightly. All of a sudden a blast of violet light filled the room and the door slammed shut. Both girls screamed.  
  
There was a silence as the curling wisps of smoke cleared and a tall figure stood in front of the fireplace next to Missy, with a long white beard and a crooked nose, and half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Emily gasped.  
  
Ella gasped. He stood looking at the two girls with those bright blue eyes of his. Emily didn't know what to think. It was quite possible that she was going stark mad. Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Greetings to the both of you. I will explain everything, but first I would like to get reacquainted with my granddaughter." He strolled over to Ella in his long silver robes and embraced the little girl. Ella opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. Emily started to speak.  
  
"Professor, I would like to know why you're here when I'm not supposed to leave for another few weeks. I know I've messed things up awfully bad and I just want to go back to where I belong and not in some muggle school."  
  
Dumbledore turned and smiled at Emily. Emily swallowed and shook under his gaze.  
  
"Miss Davidson, I have come here to escort some people to where they ought to be. Emily, you will come back with me tonight with this Portkey," he held up a tennis ball, "and Ella will come as well. But, now I will clear things up a bit for the both of you." He walked over and sat in the armchair by the fire.  
  
"Come sit by me," he beckoned.  
  
Emily and Ella sat on the floor. Missy crawled over and curled up in Emily's lap. Emily glanced at Ella. Ella was gaping at Dumbledore with a shocked look on her freckled face.  
  
"Now, Emily, you know one reason that you were brought here. For a 'trial' as we called it until you could behave properly in class when performing your magical studies. And Ella, I noticed that you have indeed found out who you really are."  
  
"But, why didn't she know when she was eleven like everybody else?" Emily asked. Ella looked over at her.  
  
"Because I was afraid of her safety. You do know Ella is an orphan, am I correct?" Emily nodded.  
  
"Now, Ella, do you know how your parents died?"  
  
"I know that they were killed."  
  
"Yes, but how?"  
  
"I don't know, sir."  
  
"Please call me Albus." Emily raised her eyebrows; that sounded weird. "Your parents were murdered," Dumbledore continued, "by none other than Voldemort."  
  
Emily gasped. Ella must have figured that they was someone bad because she gulped.  
  
"Wh-who's that?"  
  
"Voldemort is a wizard who practices evil, dark magic. Currently, he is in hiding because little Harry Potter had defeated him in his highest power and his powers were almost defeated."  
  
"Who's Harry Potter?" Ella asked.  
  
"Who's Harry Potter!" Emily cried out, "why, he's the boy who defeated the Dark Lord, very nice kid."  
  
"Precisely," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "anyway, Voldemort is the reason you have no parents and you might have been in danger as well if I had let you into the wizard world. Voldemort might have known where you were and would try to hurt you as well. I didn't want that, so I kept you away from the wizarding world as long as I possibly could."  
  
Dumbledore clasped his hands together and gazed into the fire, then looked back at Ella.  
  
"But I've decided that you should not have been kept away for so long. It probably was safe enough to bring you at eleven, but I was cautious. Now, you will be coming with Emily and me tonight and will be introduced to Hogwarts."  
  
"The wizard school!" Ella cried.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore chuckled, "I have been watching the two of you closely and saw that Emily told you about her past, without really telling you. Very clever, Emily."  
  
Emily blushed. Missy stirred in her lap.  
  
"And, yes, Missy, your cat. I was quite wise when I gave her to you, wasn't I? Missy, you will be rewarded for looking after this troublesome girl." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Dumbledore," Missy said. Ella jumped and stared at the cat, then glared at Emily.  
  
"Um, Professor, you said that me coming here on trial was only one reason. What was the other?"  
  
"Good question, Emily. I knew you would be perfect for a friend for Ella. I needed someone who would be able to make a friend for her so that she'd be more comfortable when I took her to Hogwarts. I see that plan has almost succeeded. Girls, now is the time to clear up any misunderstanding." Emily turned to Ella.  
  
"I'm sorry if you ever doubted my trust. But you must honestly know now that I am a witch and I was told never to reveal who I really was. And you astonished me too when I found out Dumbledore was your great-grandfather."  
  
"I'm sorry too." Ella smiled, "I guess it was wrong to prejudge you when you were just trying to fit in here. And that joke you pulled on Jennie, that was magic, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Emily glanced at Dumbledore guiltily, "I wasn't supposed to do it, but it was great, wasn't it?"  
  
"It was priceless." The girls giggled, then turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, Emily and Ella, get your things packed up. We're off to Hogwarts in time to be in the Great Hall for supper."  
  
"Yes!" Emily jumped up and began picking up things around her room.  
  
"And don't use magic anymore here until we leave, Emily, agreed?" Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
An hour later, Emily and Ella were standing among trunks in the front entrance hall. It was dinner hour for St. John's, but there was a crowd watching them check everything with the strange-looking man in robes. Jennie was among them.  
  
Emily glanced at Jennie Rosenfeld and sighed. It was only right. She stepped over her bags and walked over to her enemy and held out her hand.  
  
"I probably won't ever see you again, so I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the stuff I did and I also forgive you. I hope we can be better friends or enemies now."  
  
Jennie hesitated a moment, then returned the handshake and smiled slightly.  
  
"I-I guess I'm sorry too. It's too bad you have to leave. It was kind of fun having someone to fight with, my sister is in college. And you got pretty good at tennis, I must say."  
  
Emily laughed and smiled. My work here is done, she thought. She turned and shook hands with all the teachers, including Miss Harrington last. Then with a last look around, she picked up her trunks and bags, which were surprisingly light as a feather. Emily looked over at Dumbledore, who winked. The three walked out into the fresh air and down the steps. Dumbledore took out the tennis ball from his pocket and held it out in front of him.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Ready," the girls answered and touched the ball. There was a gleaming light and they were gone.  
  
THE END (but somehow I think it's just the beginning) 


End file.
